Vampires don't get sick
by Leslie Anne
Summary: It's my 1st attempt at an Angel story. It seems our favorite vampire catches the measles and is not being a very good patient. Please read and review to let me know what you think about it


Vampires aren't suppose to get sick

Well, this is my very first attempt in writing an 'Angel' story. Please read and review to let me know what you think of it.

Well, it started out as any ordinary day for Angel. He had woken up and wondered why he wasn't feeling good. He shrugged it off as overwork. When he got to work, Loren, Fred and the others noticed it right away.

"Ah...Angel? You don't look so good." Fred told him as she walked over to him. Angel gave her a funny look. "What do you mean I don't look good??" Angel inquired. Loren spoken up just then. "I think she what she's trying to tell you. You look like hell." Loren replied.

Cordy walked over to Angel as she gently placed her hand upon his forehead. "Yikes! You are burning up with a fever! You better get back home and back to bed." Cordy told him as she took a hold of his arm. "Wait a minute. Vampires don't get sick." Angel protested. "Well, I guess you lucked out. You are. Now...let's go." Cordy said as she guided him out the door.

When Cordy got Angel back to his place, she insisted that he go back to bed. "Now, I don't want to hear any arguments from you. You are going back to bed and stay there!" Cordy told him. "Cordy, I am not sick. Vampires don't get sick." Angel tried to tell her, but Cordy gave him that look he knew all too well.

"Okay, okay. You win Cordy. What do you think I have?" Angel asked as she helped him off with his shirt. "How do I know? What do I look like...a doctor?" Cordy said as she helped him into bed and pulled the covers up. Angel gave her his favorite lopsided smile. "No, but I know you're a good cook." Angel told her.

"You stay put while I get you some chicken noodle soup. Best thing for what ailes you." Cordy said as she got up and started walking over to the door to leave. "Will you stay with me for awhile?" Angel asked. "Sure. Be right back with the soup." Cordy said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Angel didn't realize just how tired he actually was. He snuggled down under the covers and was soon sound asleep. When Cordy came back into the room 10 minutes later with a cup of the hot chicken soup, she saw that Angel was asleep. Smiling, she put the cup on the night stand next to his bed. She pulled the covers up and gently brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"I know you're a vampire. But, I think deep inside you're wishing you were like the rest of us...human." Cordy said to herself as she leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Angel's lips. When she raised up, she noticed a slight smile on his face. Cordy went around to the other side of the bed as she ever so carefully laid down next to Angel, taking his hand in hers (she slept on top of the covers).

The next morning, Angel woke up. Glancing to his left, he found Cordy was laying next to him with her hand still in his and her head was resting on his shoulder. He wanted to get up, but he would probably wake up Cordy. He finally nudged her just a little bit. "Hey sleepy head. Time to wake up." Angel said softly.

He saw Cordy's eyes slowly open. "What time is it? How long was I asleep?" Cordy asked as she raised up, then realized she was in bed with him. Angel glanced over at the clock next to his bed. "Well, it's about four in the afternoon. So I would say, you've been asleep for a good 12 hours." Angel told her as he started to pull the covers off.

"Oh no you don't. You just stay under those covers." Cordy said as she reached over and pulled them back up. "Cordy, I am roasting over here! Besides, I need to use the bathroom." Angel said as he once again pulled the covers back and got up out of bed and walked slowly toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cordy groaned as she waited. About five minutes later, Angel came back and was soon covered back up again. "There, now you stay put till I tell you to get up. Understand?" Cordy said as she shook her finger at him. He gave her a mock salute. "Anything you say Dr. Chase." Angel said with a laugh. "You are impossible." Cordy said as she started to turn to leave, that's when she noticed something starting to appear on Angel's face.

"Ah, I might know what you might be coming down with." Cordy told him. "And what is that?" Angel asked in a curious voice. "I think you have got the measles." Cordy said as she came back over to his bedside to get a better look. Angel looked down at his arms and saw tiny red dots. He looked up at her. "This is the measles?" Angel asked.

Cordy nodded her head. "Uh huh. And, for the next two weeks, you are restricted to your bedroom. Don't want you giving the others the measles." Cordy told him. "Did you have them Cordy?" Angel asked as he reached over the soup, which was now cold. Cordy nodded her head. "Yup, I had them when I was little. Want me to get that hot for you?" Cordy asked. Angel shook his head as he gulped the soup down in nothing flat. "Ahh...that was really good Cordy. How long do I have to stay in bed?" Angel asked.

"About a couple of weeks. We'll give it a week and then see where it goes from there." Cordy said as she took the empty cup and left the room. The others were waiting to hear the results. "Well? What's wrong with him?" Gunn asked. "For the next two weeks, nobody but myself is allowed to go to Angel's room. He's got the measles." Cordy told them. "I'm from Pylea. We don't get those kinds of things. I'll give you a hand Cordy." Loren told her. "Thanks Loren. Right now he's asleep." Cordy replied.

Just then, Loren heard Fred snicker. "Okay Fred, what is so haha funny?" Loren asked. "I was just thinking of how you would look if you caught the measles. You'd look like Christmas." Fred said with a laugh. This made everyone else laugh. "Oh, very funny Fred." Loren told her. "If he does get them, remind me to take a picture of it." Gunn said with a grin.

"You do Gunn and I'll show you a new way to use it." Loren kidded him. "Okay you two guys, that's enough." Cordy said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Wes came in just then and heard part of the conversation. "Who's going to find a new use for what?" Wes asked in a curious voice. "Well, Cordy was just telling us that Angel has got the measles." Loren replied.

Cordy was just coming back from the kitchen when she heard Wes laughing. "What is so funny Wes?" Cordy asked in a curious voice. "Did I just hear right? Angel has the measles? I thought he told us that vampires don't get sick?" Wes asked. Cordy chuckled as she nodded her head. "Well, he does. Loren offered to help me." Cordy told him.

Gunn turned to Wes. "Did you have them Wes?" Gunn inquired. Wes nodded his head. "Oh my yes. You couldn't put a pin between the red dots. How long will Angel be down?" Wes asked. "About a couple of weeks. I told him we'd give him a week, then see where it goes from there." Cordy told him.

"Well, if you need extra help, I'll be glad to lend my assistance." Wes told her. "Thanks. How about you Gunn? Did you have them?" Cordy asked. Gunn nodded his head. "I sure did. How 'bout you Fred?" Gunn asked as he put his arm around Fred's shoulder. Fred shook her head. "I guess I lucked out on them. So, looks like I'll have to steer clear of Angel." Fred replied.

Cordy nodded her head. "Looks that way. Why don't the rest of us take four hour shifts? That way, we can be there if Angel needs anything. Loren? You take the first four hours. Wes, the 2nd four hours. Gunn, the next four hours, and I'll next the last four hours." Cordy told them. Loren nodded his head as he headed upstairs to Angel's room.

When he got there, Angel was still in a very sound sleep. Even though the room was fairly dim, Loren could make out the small red dots on Angel's face. He tried to keep himself from chuckling as he went over and sat down on a nearby chair, which was rather comfy to him. "Ah...this is one comfy chair." Loren thought to himself as he settled in for his shift.

Loren didn't realize that he had fallen asleep till someone was shaking his shoulder. "Hey sleepyhead. Time to wake up." Wes said as he stood there. "Oh, I guess I must have fallen asleep. How's he doing?" Loren asked as he got up from his chair. Wes walked over and took a look. "Still sound asleep." Wes told him as Loren nodded his head and left the room.

Angel didn't wake up again till early the next morning. He found Gunn sitting in the chair. His chin was on his hand. "Hey, what does a guy have to do around here to get something to eat?" Angel called out. Gunn awoke with a start. "How are you feeling this morning Angel?" Gunn said as he got up and walked over to him. "Hungry." Angel told him.

"Well, that's a really good sign you're feeling better. I'll go see what I can rustle up in the kitchen." Gunn said as he got up and left the room. Cordy and Wes were talking when they saw Gunn coming down. "How's he doing Gunn?" Wes asked. "Well, the first thing he said was 'hey, what does a guy have to do around here to get something to eat?'. I take that as he is feeling better." Gunn said as he went into the kitchen.

"It's only been a few days. He may say he feels good, but right now his measles are at their most contagious." Cordy told him as she saw Gunn coming out with a cup of something, and it was steaming hot. "More chicken soup?" Wes asked. Gunn nodded his head. "Yup, when I was sick with the measles, that's the only thing I had. Well...that and Jell-O." Gunn said as he went back upstairs.

He found Angel had once again fallen asleep. Being as quiet as he could, Gunn put the cup down on the table next to Angel. "Man, I sure know how you feel." Gunn thought to himself. Cordy knew that Angel was driving everyone nuts. He wanted to get out of bed, but Cordy told him it was too soon.

"Angel, it's too soon for you to be out of bed. I know you want to get up and move about, but not just yet." Cordy told him. Angel gave a deep sigh as he laid back down on the bed. "Oh...all right." Angel said as he yanked the covers up, turned over with his back to Cordy.

"Come on big guy, if you went back to what you've been doing, you'll be back down where you were." Cordy tried to tell him, but Angel wasn't listening. He was mad at Cordy. When she didn't hear anything from him, she thought he had fallen asleep. "Sleep is the best medicine you can get." Cordy thought outloud as she quietly shut the door and went downstairs.

Angel waited till she was gone, then he got out of bed. Quickly, he got dressed. He opened the window to his room and left. "Try to make me stay in bed. HA!" Angel thought as he climbed up to the roof of the Hyperia and looked around. He didn't realize just how much he missed being outside in the cool night air. Just then, he got a bit of a chill. He shrugged it off as he continued to sit there.

Just then, he could faintly hear the sound of someone coming up the stairs. He quickly got back to his room and into bed. He pulled the covers up just in time to see Wes coming through the door. "What are you doing in here Wes?" Angel asked. "Just checking to see how you were feeling. My word Angel, you can catch your death of foolishness leaving the window open like that." Wes said as he walked over and started to shut it.

"Leave it open. I enjoy the cool night air." Angel told him. "Nonsense." Wes said as he proceeded to shut and lock the window. "There, that's better. Now, can I get you anything?" Wes asked. "Yeah, how about getting out of here so I can get some sleep?" Angel asked in a rather sarcastic voice.

"If you need anything..." Wes started to say, but Angel interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah I know. Just holler." Angel replied. He waited several minutes, then he climbed out of bed, had the window unlocked and was once again sitting on the roof. Off in the distance, he could hear someone calling for help.

Not realizing that he should be in bed, he made his way over to where the sound was coming from. A young girl was in a dark alley and the only way out was blocked by several vampires. "Hey guys, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Was the voice they heard coming from behind them.

They turned around and saw Angel standing there with a piece of wood in his hand. The vampires made a leap for him and one by one, but Angel picked them off with the piece of wood. After the last one was turned into dust, he turned to the young girl. "Are you okay?" Angel asked. The girl nodded her head. "I'm okay, but you look like hell." The girl said as she ran past him.

Angel knew he had to get back to the Hyperia before the others realized that he had slipped out. He got back and hadn't been in bed very long when a sudden chill overtook him. He laid there as he tried to get warm. Just then, Cordy had come into the room. "How are you feeling Angel?" Cordy asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Cold." Angel told her.

Cordy reached over as she felt his face. "Feels like you're running a fever. You haven't had the window open tonight have you?" Cordy asked in a suspicious voice. Angel knew that he had better tell her the truth. "Just for a few minutes. Till Wes came in and shut it." Angel told her. "Well, I think you just better stay under the covers. You hungry?" Cordy asked him.

Angel shook his head. Food was the last thing on his mind. "Not right now Cordy. Food is the last thing on my mind." Angel told her. She smiled as she reached down and gently caressed his face. "I guess that's what you get for having the window open. Especially when your resistance is low." Cordy said as she got up and started to leave the room.

Just then, Angel was overcome with a wave of chills. "C-c-ordy?" Angel called out. Cordy turned around and noticed Angel shivering. "My gosh Angel! What's wrong?!?" Cordy asked in a worried voice. "So cold." Angel said. "Stay put. I'll be right back." Cordy said as she got up and quickly left the room.

Cordy found both Wes and Spike engaged in a bit of an argument. "Sorry, hate to interrupt the two of you, but we've got a problem. Angel has the chills, but yet he's running a high fever." Cordy told him. "Bloody hell. Poor blokes probably been out when he should have stayed in bed." Spike grumbled.

Wes saw Cordy giving Spike a strange look. "You're not helping matters. Go to the kitchen and round up as much ice as you can and bring it up to Angel's room." Cordy told him. "And just how in the bloody hell am I suppose to carry it?" Spike grumbled. "Find buckets, tubs...anything. We need to get Angel's fever down!" Cordy ordered.

Wes could see the concerned look on Cordy's face as Spike disappeared into the kitchen. "Just how bad is he Cordy?" Wes asked in a worried voice. "Took his temperature and it's about 102." Cordy told him. Just then, the two saw Fred, Gunn and Loren coming down the steps. "I need the three of you to go to the kitchen and help Spike bring as much ice as you can find and get it up to Angel's room." Cordy told them.

"Something wrong with Angel?" Gunn asked. Cordy nodded her head. "Got a fever of 102 degrees." Cordy told them. The three hurried into the kitchen and found Spike filling up a bucket with ice. "Need an extra hand Spike?" Loren asked. "That would be nice. Found all these and now just need to fill them." Spike said as he continued to fill the bucket he was holding. When he was finished, he handed the bucket off to Fred who hurried upstairs.

Wes was already up in Angel's room and had pull all but the top sheet off of him. He heard someone knocking on the door. He opened it and found Fred standing there with a couple of buckets of ice in her hands. "I'll take those Fred. Keep the ice coming." Wes said as he walked over and proceeded to cover Angel from his neck to his feet in ice.

Angel's face was flushed red from the fever. "Don't worry Angel, we'll get your fever down." Wes said as he saw Loren and Spike coming in, each carrying a couple of buckets. When Spike saw the condition Angel was in, he set the buckets down and left the room in a hurry. Loren turned around when he saw Spike leave. "What's wrong with him?" Loren asked as he helped Wes put the ice on Angel.

"I think he's a bit worried about him." Wes said as Loren picked up the buckets and left the room. Wes moved the ice around to make room for more. He then took his hand and carefully wiped Angel's hot face with it. It took nearly an hour for enough ice to cover Angel from his neck to his feet. Just then, he saw Cordy coming into the room. "How is he?" Cordy asked in a worried voice.

"Well, we've got him packed in quite a quantity of ice. Now, it's just a matter of waiting for his fever to break. Have you seen Spike?" Wes asked. Cordy nodded her head. "He came downstairs and from his face, he looked like he saw a ghost." Cordy replied.

Cordy offered to stay with Angel, but Wes wouldn't hear of it. "You need to rest Cordy. I'll stay here with him." Wes told her as he steered her toward the door. "Okay, but if something should happen, let me know right away." Cordy said as she turned and left. "Yes, mother." Wes said with a bit of a grin as he closed the door.

He knew that Angel was in a bad way. Just then, he heard a soft knock on the door. Giving a loud sigh, Wes got up and went to the door. "Cordy, didn't I just tell you...oh, it's you Buffy." Wes said as he held the door open for her. "I just stopped by to visit with Angel when Cordelia told me that he was sick. How is he?" Buffy asked in a worried voice.

"Right now, not good I'm afraid. He's got a rather high fever. We've got him packed in ice to try and bring it down. Now, it's only a matter of waiting." Wes explained to her. "Why don't you get some rest Wesley, I'll sit here with him." Buffy offered. Wes nodded his head. "I think that would be nice Buffy, thank you." Wes said as he turned and left the room.

Buffy pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Tears were in her eyes as she sat there. Reaching over, she ever so gently pushed a lock of hair from his face. "Angel? It's Buffy. Can you hear me?" Buffy said, hoping the sound of her voice would make him open his eyes. But, they remained closed. Reaching under the covers, she gently took a hold of his hand and held it.

The next morning, Buffy was awoken by the sound of someone talking to her. She opened her eyes and looked. Angel was laying there with a weak grin on his face. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Buffy asked. "Cold. Why am I packed in ice?" Angel asked. "You were running a pretty high fever. Wesley thought it would be the best thing to try and bring it down." Buffy explained.

Just then, she heard the door open. She turned her head and saw everyone coming into the room. "How's our patient this morning?" Wes asked as he came up to the bed. "Cold." Angel replied. Wes put his hand on Angel's forehead and cheeks. "Well, your fever is gone. I think it's safe to unpack you from the ice." Wes replied.

Cordy and Gunn got on either side of the bed as they ever so carefully lifted the top sheet off of Angel. "Easy there Cordy, don't want any of that ice to fall on him." Gunn said. "Yeah, he'd be out of that bed faster than a vampire could bite a roomful of people." Cordy replied with a little laugh. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Cordy." Angel said with a grin.

Just then, a piece of ice fell out of the sheet and landed on the bed. Angel jumped up as the blanket that had the ice in it scattered all over. "Angel! What's wrong?" Cordy asked. "A piece of ice must have fallen off of the sheet and landed on the bed. It hit me right in the back." Angel told her.

Everyone stood around as they laughed. "See? Didn't I tell you to be careful?? But did any of you listen? Noooooooo." Gunn said with a laugh. Buffy was sitting nearby as she doubled over with laughter. Angel got out of bed as he walked over to her. Picking up a piece of ice that had fallen on the floor, he placed it down her back.

She jumped up from her chair. "Angel! You dirty rat! I'll get you for that!" Buffy teased as she took a stake out of her pocket. "Whoa there Buffy, I don't think we need to have that brought out." Wes said as he took it from her. "I was only teasing him Wes. Angel knows very well that I wouldn't stake him." Buffy told him. "How am I to know Buffy? I was one sick vampire." Angel told her.

"Yeah, the first time in recorded history of a vampire catching the measles. Just hope none of us catch it." Fred replied. "I don't think you have anything to worry about Fred. The danger of catching them from me is over." Angel replied. But, it wasn't but a week or so later that Fred complained about not feeling well. Wes went to check on her and came back with a grin on his face.

"Didn't you say Angel that the danger of catching the measles from you was over?" Wes asked. Angel nodded his head. "Yeah. Uh oh. Don't tell me . . . Fred's got them?" Angel asked. Wes nodded his head. "Oh my yes. But, they're not quite as bad as when you had them." Wes replied. Now Angel was feeling bad for giving Fred his measles.

He went upstairs to her room as he quietly knocked on the door. "You up to some company Fred?" Angel asked as he poked his head inside the door. Fred nodded her head as Angel came into the room. "Well, looks like my luck ran out. Hope I don't get as sick as what you did." Fred told him as Angel sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well, I brought it on myself. I went out in the night air and caught a little chill." Angel told her. "Ah, snuck out the window?" Fred asked in a curious voice. Angel nodded his head. "Yeah, now that I think about it. If I hadn't of done it, I wouldn't have gotten sick like I did." Angel told her. "Well, according to Wes, I don't appear to have them as bad as what you did." Fred told him. Angel nodded his head.

"Yeah, well I better let you get some rest. Feel up to having some chicken soup later on?" Angel asked as he got up and headed toward the door. Fred nodded her head as she snuggled down under the blankets. "That would be nice Angel. But right now, I think I'll take me a nice long nap." Fred said as she closed her eyes and was soon sound asleep.

Angel quietly closed the door as he left the room. Inside, he was blaming himself for giving Fred his measles. He went back to his room, opened the window and climbed out onto his favorite spot. "Out here, I can't give anybody anything." Angel thought to himself. Just then, he heard the door to his room open.

"Angel. What are you doing out there?" Loren asked as he stood at the window. "Just sitting here thinking." Angel told him. Loren leaned out the window and peered down. It was about four stories down to the ground. "Aren't you afraid of falling if you should slip?" Loren asked. Angel just shook his head.

"No. If you don't mind Loren, I'd rather be alone." Angel told him. "Sure Angel-cakes. By the way, how's Fred doing?" Loren asked. "She's doing okay, no thanks to me though." Angel said in a somewhat sad voice. "Hey big guy, it wasn't your fault she happen to catch them. You can't blame yourself." Loren explained.

"She did and I am. Now, would you kindly leave?" Angel requested, his voice getting a bit angry. "Okay, if you need someone to talk to, we're here for you." Loren said as he turned and left Angel's room, closing the door behind him. Tears fell down Angel's face as he continued to sit there in the darkness.

Off in the distance, his sharp hearing detected someone screaming for help. He just sat there and ignored it. "That was how I got sick in the first place." Angel thought to himself as he continued to sit and brood. Loren came downstairs and found everyone sitting around talking. "Well, Angel's brooding." Loren told them.

"About what?" Wes asked in a curious voice. "He's blaming himself for giving Fred the measles. He's sitting on the ledge just outside his window." Loren replied. Both Cordy and Wes got up as they ran up to Angel's room. The two found Angel still sitting in the same spot. "Angel, you can't blame yourself for what happened." Cordy told him.

"Cordy, I am blaming myself. Now, if that's all you've got to say, then please leave." Angel said, his voice a bit on the angry side.

Cordy started to turn to leave, but she didn't. "No! I'm not going to leave until we get this...this thing settled once and for all. Now, you come inside this minute so we can talk!" Cordy told him. Angel just sat there and ignored her. "Are you listening to me Angel?!?" Cordy asked, her own voice getting upset.

"I don't think he's listening to you Cordy. In fact, I think he's ignoring you." Wes told her. "Angel, either you come in here this minute or I'm going to have Wes drag you in. Now, what's it going to be?!?" Cordy asked as she stamped her foot on the floor. Wes gave her a surprised look as did Angel.

"You want me to do what? Have you gone mad Cordelia?" Wes asked in a surprised voice. Angel sighed as he finally turned around and came inside. "Okay, now I'm inside. What is it that you want to talk about that you couldn't tell me when I was sitting outside?" Angel asked. "We want you to stop blaming yourself for giving Fred the measles." Cordy told him as she shook her finger at him.

Angel sighed as he sat there. "Well? Are you going to stop blaming yourself for giving Fred the measles or not?!?" Cordy asked. Finally, Angel held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. You win. I'll stop blaming myself for giving Fred the measles. There? Happy?" Angel said as he turned back around and sat on his favorite perch.

Cordy turned around to Wes. "There. See? All I had to use was a little reverse vampire psychology." Cordy said with a grin as she left the room. Wes stood there dumbfounded. Angel turned his head slightly as he heard the door close. "She gone?" Angel asked. "Oh my yes." Wes replied. "Good. I don't think I could have taken another minute of her griping." Angel said with a sigh.

Just then, Cordy came back into the room. "And another thing. Do you think it would hurt you to at least spend some time with Fred?" Cordy said as she turned around and left the room. Angel gave Wes a worried look. "Do you think she heard the last part of what I said?" Angel asked in a worried voice. "Oh my, I hope not. I hate to admit it Angel, but I do have to agree with Cordy." Wes told him.

Wes heard Angel let out a groan as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. "Angel? Are you all right?" Wes asked in a worried voice. Angel shook his head. "I'm not sure. Getting one hell of a headache right now." Angel replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Stay put. I'll get Cordy." Wes said as he turned and left the room.

Angel waited till he heard Wes's footsteps disappear. Being as quick as he could, he had the window open and was gone. About a couple of minutes later, Wes came back into the room with Cordy. "Well? Where is he? I thought you said he told you he had one hell of a headache." Cordy said as she looked around. "He was just here a couple of minutes ago. You don't suppose he used that as a decoy so he could leave?" Wes asked.

"Well, his window is open and he's not here, so I guess your hunch must be right." Cordy replied with a sigh as she turned and left the room. Wes walked over to the window as he looked out where Angel usually sat. He could see the silhouette of a figure. "I know you're there Angel." Wes called out. Angel carefully walked back to the window and sat on the edge. "How'd you know Wes?" Angel asked. "Call it a hunch. How's your headache?" Wes asked in a curious voice. "Gone." Angel told him.

Wes grinned as he leaned against the wall. "I think the headache you _claimed_ you had walked out the door and has the name of Cordy. Am I right?" Wes asked with a grin. Angel nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right Wes. She was giving me a headache from her griping about not spending enough time with Fred now that she's down with the measles." Angel replied.

Just then, Cordy came back into the room. "Well, there you are. How's the headache?" Cordy asked in a concerned voice. "It's not as bad as I thought it was. You're right Cordy. I wasn't spending enough time with Fred. Guess I should go in there and see how she's doing." Angel said as he got up and left the room. Cordy gave Wes a surprised look.

"Well, wonder what brought that on?" Cordy asked in a puzzled voice. "It's hard telling Cordy. But, I think Angel realized that you were right in telling him that he wasn't spending enough time with Fred now that she's down with what Angel had." Wes replied as he left the room as well. Cordy stood there a moment. "I guess I told Angel a thing or two." Cordy thought to herself as she left the room.

Angel stopped by Fred's room. He quietly knocked on the door. "Come on in Angel." Fred called out. Angel opened the door as he came in. "How are you feeling Fred?" Angel asked. "A lot better than I did. The spots are nearly gone. Cordy said I should be up and around probably within a few days." Fred said in a cheerful voice.

"That's great Fred. It's no fun to be sick, is it?" Angel asked. Fred shook her head. "No, it isn't. Especially when it's the measles. Good thing you didn't have the chicken pox." Fred told him with a laugh. Angel chuckled as he thought about it. "Yeah, good thing I didn't." Angel replied.

THE END


End file.
